


don't leave as you've done before

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: stop the rain in your heart [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he denies it, he doesn't want Rukia to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave as you've done before

**Author's Note:**

> I know many IchiRuki fans (including me) are upset about the last Bleach chapter. So I decided to write this short fic to comfort y'all! *Hugs*

“Rukia.”

“Don't, fool.” She says, bopping him on the head. “You know it wouldn't work.”

“But...”

“ _Ichigo,”_ Rukia says, her voice cracking.

He shuts up.

“A captain and a substitute shinagami- we already know how this will end.”

“No, it won't-”

“Because it's us?” Rukia looks at him pointedly. “But I'll be in Soul Society and you'll be in Karakura town. We wouldn't see each other.”

“I...” Ichigo's next words die in his throat.

 

* * *

 

“Rukia...Don't...go...” When he wakes up, he isn't crying.

But the ache in his heart weighs down on him and he doesn't know how to rid of it.

 

* * *

 

“Kurosaki-kun...” Orihime says, fidgeting. “Did something happen?”

“Ah? Oh, nothing.”

“You've been looking down lately.” Orihime continues. “Is it Kuchiki-san?”

“...No.”

“You know, I've always wanted to tell you that..I like you.” The words come out easily- no hesitation or question in her words.

“You...what?”

“I like you.” She says again.

It takes a moment for it to sink in.

“W-when?”

“Since the beginning.” Orihime admits.

“I-”

“You don't need to answer, Kurosaki-kun.” She says quickly. “I know what you're going to say.”

“...Sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize.” She smiles. “It's Kuchiki-san that brightened up your world, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It's always her.” She mumbles. It doesn't come as a surprise but it still _hurts_ anyway.

“Did you say something, Inoue?”

“No,” She gives him a faint smile. “But you should talk to her.”

“Maybe.” He says thoughtfully. Maybe if he was more eloquent with his words.

When he leaves, she lets the smile fall off her face.

She had always known how this would end.

Her- always standing behind him, protected, while he fought to protect everyone.

Him- always standing in front of her, protecting, while she stood back.

She had grown too used to it that she had forgotten to look him in the eye. But there was Rukia- who had always faced him head-on.

It had always been like this, but maybe now she's strong enough to let go.

Orihime grabs her phone.

“Ishida-kun? Are you there?” She asks. There's an audible reply on the other end. “Could you meet me by the cafe? The one around the corner. Yup, okay, I'll see you there.” She manages to hang up before starting to sob.

 

* * *

 

“Ichigo!” Rukia startles. Ichigo narrowly escapes the punch that comes his way. “What are you doing here?”

“I'll visit you.”

“Hah?” She raises an eyebrow. “What are you trying to say?”

“Why do I have to always have to spell it out for you?” He glares at her without heat. “I...” His face turns crimson. “Want to be with you.”

She opens her mouth and then closes it, flabbergasted. Her face is also taking on a crimson color.

“Do you?”

“Obviously, you idiot!” She kicks him in the shin.

“Ow, that hurt, Rukia!” He rubs his shin. But he's smiling and that's that. 


End file.
